HigH ScHoOL dRaMa
by cRaZieSt aNgEl eVeR
Summary: The gang are in high school.i.e GokuXChichi, BulmaXVegeta, KrillenX18. With their crazy familiy and friends watch them survive. Vegeta is a player at first but then changes when he starts to like Bulma. Goku is typical him. Chichi still dangerous when she angry...and so on...first fanfic :) On hold for a while guys sorry...
1. breakup

**Chapter 1- The breakup **

"Chad!" Chichi yelled at her boyfriend. She was furious, angry and heartbroken that he cheated on her with Mia. Of all people he chose to cheat on her with he just had to choose her number one enemy. Chad stopped kissing Mia when he heard Chichi.

He turned around and saw tears running down her face. She turned and left.

"Chi!" Chad left Mia and ran after Chichi.** "**It's not what it looks like." He said, trying to reason with her.

"Oh yeah. It looks like you were kissing my enemy." She said calmly, walking towards him, with a dangerous look on her face. She grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "I can't believe I ever trusted you." She kneed him in between his legs. When she heard him groan in pain she turned around and left to the cafeteria.

She saw her friends already sitting. Goku sat there, eating, his plate piled up with tones of food. Vegeta was arguing with Bulma while 18 and Krillen were laughing at them arguing. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Goku. "Hi guys." She greeted. 18 and Bulma noticed her eyes red, puffy and wet.

They both figured out instantly what happened. "Oh no he didn't." 18 said as she slammed her fists on the table Causing Goku to spill his drink. "What's the big idea?" Goku whined. "You are so oblivious Goku." Bulma said as she rolled her eyes. Goku looked confused at Bulma's statement about him. Bulma pulled 18 with her out of the cafeteria. "We are going to kick Chad's behind."

"Yes we are." 18 agreed.


	2. moving on

Chichi sat back and waited. She knew 18 and Bulma could take care of themselves and of course Chad deserved what was coming to him. It was no use worrying about him now. "Hey Chi. Do you want something to eat?" Goku asked her seeing how down she looked. She looked up at him and laughed since he messed his mouth with food. "Uhm...what is so funny?" Goku asked her, looking confused. She grabbed a clean tissue from the table and turned his face to face her so that she could wipe his mouth. Damn! I never notice what nice eyes he got, she thought. She blushed at her thought. "Now you can go back to eating." She said as she threw the dirty tissue on the table.

Vegeta looked up from his food and noticed the little exchange with Goku and Chichi. He nudged Krillen. "Yoh. Chrome drome..." he whispered so Chichi and Goku would not hear. Krillen looked up. "Please tell me you saw what I saw." Krillen whispered back with a big grin on his face. "Same reason I called you baka." Vegeta said looking annoyed. "Wait until 18 and Bulma here about this." Krillen said excitedly, but a bit to loud. Goku and Chichi heard. "Hear about what Krillen?" Chichi asked confused. She glared at him then at Vegeta. "Uhm...well. There's a new club in town." He replied quickly. Luckily, that was true. Chichi's eyes widened.

"A new club...hmmm...Lets go tonight." She said. After the day she had she needed time to relax. Before Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen had a chance to respond, they were cut off by Chichi. "Final decision. We are all going to the club tonight." She said smiling happily. "Like it or not." She added.

Meanwhile, Bulma and 18 found Chad behind one of the blocks with Mia. 18 pulled Chad by his shirt away from mica while Bulma took care of Mia. "Well. If it ain't the airhead of the school." Before she could respond Bulma punched her in the face, so hard that it left a black eye.

18 kicked chad in his stomach. "How dare you-" He was cut off by a punch in his face. "That was for cheating on my friend." Another punch went for his stomach. "And that was for being a jerk."

"Do you know who you are messing with you wench!" Mia screamed, as she ran towards Bulma ready to punch her. Bulma dodged the punch and instead tripped mia. Mia got up and tried to hit Bulma again. This time Bulma hit her in her face, breaking her nose. "My beautiful nose." Mia cried, holding her nose and ran towards the nurses office.

Chad could not even stand straight by the time 18 was done with him. "This is what you get for messing with our friend. It's called Karma."

18 and Bulma both left and went back to the cafeteria, a smile of victory as they went back to their table where everyone was sitting.

Bulma took her usual seat next to Vegeta while 18 moved next to Krillen.

"Whatever both of your'll are doing tonight cancel it." Chichi said instantly. We are going to a new club that opened downtown." Chichi said happily. "So what's the name of the club?" 18 asked. "**Club GT." **Krillen answered. "So where are we going to meet?" Bulma asked. "Why don't we meet at the club?" Chichi suggested.

"Uhm...Will there be food?" Goku asked innocently. Everyone except Goku groaned.

"Kakkarot. You are such an idiot." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes. "It's a club and a diner too." Krillen added.

"Why don't the girls meet up at my place? Then we can meet the guys at the club?" Bulma proposed. They all agreed they will do that. "So what time?" Vegeta asked. "How about 8.30?" Bulma asked. They all agreed on the time.

Just then the bell rang and they separated to their respective classes.


	3. Club scene

What to wear? What to wear? Chichi thought as she stood with her wardrobe open. I need something for Goku to notice me. Oh my word! I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me and I already like one of my friends. Great!

I really need to tell someone about my rush on Goku. She picked up the phone and dialled Bulma's number.

"Hello." Bulma answered.

"Hey B. It's Chichi have something very important to tell you and 18. Let me put her on."

"Hello." 18 answered.

"I have something very important to tell your'll both. Don't freak out. I have a crush on Goku!" Chichi said quickly and pulled the phone away from her ears.

"What?!" Bulma and 18 screamed.

"Since when?" Bulma asked.

"Well...uhm...Today at lunch." Chichi responded. She told them about the incident in the cafeteria.

"Since we confessing, I like Vegeta." Bulma said.

"I knew it!" Chichi exclaimed.

"It was so obvious. The way your'll both argue it is like an old married couple." 18 added.

"Look who's talking." Bulma said. "It is so obvious that you like Krillen."

Bulma's statement left 18 speechless. "Uhm..." That was all said by 18 who knew she was caught out.

"Whoa! Never saw that coming." Chichi commented. "Forget about that now and lets worry about how we are going to impress them."

"So what are your'll wearing?" Bulma asked. "I was thinking of my turquoise skirt, pink top, my light pink boots and my hair curled."

"That is awesome B. Vegeta wont be able to keep his eyes of you." Chichi said. "I was thinking of my blue jeans, my black V-neck, black heals and I'll leave my hair down. What about you 18?"

"Skinny black jeans with my black and red top and red shoes."

"Awesome. You are going to knock Krillen off his feet." Bulma commented.

"I should go get ready. Byes." Chichi said and they all hung up.

Meanwhile, Goku looked at himself in the mirror. He wore an orange shirt with black pants. He looked at the time, half an hour more until he was suppose to meet everyone. He looked in his room for his wallet and could not find anything.

"Daaaad!" He yelled for his father.

"What son?" His father,Bardock's, voice obviously annoyed answered him.

"Have you seen my wallet?"

"No."

He decided to go have a snack then look for wallet. He opened the fridge and took out a slice of chocolate cake. He looked behind it and found his wallet.

"I found my wallet dad." He yelled to his father.

"Where was it?"

"In the fridge behind the plate that had the cake."

He heard his father mumble 'baka' under his breath and saw his father hit his palm on his forehead.

18 got into her car and drove to Bulma's house to pick Chichi and Bulma up then meet the guys at the club.

Vegeta picked Goku and Krillen up and drove to the club. When they got out of the car they saw the girls waiting by the door talking.


	4. Club scene 2

Club Scene begins

Goku looked at Chichi. Wow! She looks wonderful. Goku thought as he walked over to the girls.

"Hey guys." Bulma greeted them excitedly. They greeted back.

"I think we should find a table." Chichi said as she walked in with them.

"Food!" Goku yelled excitedly. Everyone's sweat dropped. They found an empty table and sat down. A guy with black hair and a blue apron came by them. "Hello. I'm Yamcha I'll be your'lls waiter for tonight." He said as gave each of them their menus.

Oh he is cute, Bulma thought as she looked at him. "Thanks Yamcha." She said quickly. He winked at her and left. 18 and Chichi stared at her.

"What?" Bulma said noticing the glares she got from 18 and Chichi.

"It was harmless." She said knowing that they would remind her about liking Vegeta.

Vegeta noticed Yamcha winking at Bulma and rolled his eyes. Argh! How could that idiot make a move on MY woman!, he thought. Wait! My woman! Since when did Bulma become his 'woman'.

Bulma noticed Vegeta roll his eyes and let out a small smile. It's working. He's jealous. She could not help but giggle a bit at this.

Vegeta raised an eye brow at her.

"Woman! What's so funny?" He said looking at her.

"None of your business." She said as she moved her hair away from her face. Everyone knew an argument was coming up.

"You were looking towards me and laughing so I think it is my business." He saw her blush a little.

"Well it is not. Vegeta," She said in a sweet tone which made Vegeta suspicious. Time to have some fun. "I'm beginning to think you like me." She said calmly.

Krillen, Goku, Chichi and 18 were busy laughing and enjoying the argument.

"You! Who in the right mind would like a wench like you?" Bulma knew if she start yelling at him he would be satisfied. No way would she give him the satisfaction of winning this argument. Just as she was about to reply Yamcha, the waiter came back to take their orders.

"Have your'll decided what your'll want?" He asked smiling at Bulma.

"I'll have the cheese burger with chips. Oh and steak with ribs and a large coke." Goku said. Yamcha looked at him then the things he ordered..

"I'll have the steak burger with large chips and a large coke." Vegeta said as he gave Yamcha a glare that said 'don't mess with my woman' making the waiter nervous.

"Just a chicken burger and medium coke." Krillen told him.

"Same as shortie." 18 said referring to Krillen.

"Macaroni with cheese and a Sprite." Chichi said.

"I'll have spaghetti with Fanta pine." She said, as she flipped her hair away from her face, showing her neck.

"Your orders will be here shortly." Yamcha took the menus and left.

They talked until the food arrived. Goku and Vegeta ate like it was the first time they saw food.

When they finish eat they paid the bill and went downstairs to the dance floor.

Goku went by Chichi felling nervous to talk. "Um...Chi," He said quietly. " Would you like to dance?"

Chichi was a bit taken back. She felt herself blush. "I'd love to." She said as she took his hand towards the dance floor. Just as they were going to start dancing a slow song came on, 'Evergreen' by Westlife.

"Awww...looks at them. Like they meant to be." Bulma said.

18 looked at Bulma and Vegeta and decided since she likes him maybe they need some alone time. "Krillen." She said, blushing. "Would you like to dance?"

Krillen blushed as he was not expecting this. "Uh..sure." They walked to the dance floor leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

"I need a drink." Bulma said and left for the bar. He knew when Bulma was drunk she acted like a complete idiot.

She was on her third shot when he decided to go by her. Out of no where, a blue-haired pulled him into a hug, in which he didn't return. "Oh my Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at her trying to remember who she was. Then it struck him-Marron. She was such an air-head. He was just going to ask Bulma out tonight and Marron comes and spoils it. Just then, someone came and pushed Marron onto him making her lips fall on his.

Bulma saw this and turned around to run out of the club. "Get off me."

Vegeta said as he pushed Marron of him and ran to find Bulma.

Bulma was standing outside of the club when a guy walked up to her. She was feeling so nauseous and dizzy that she sat down.

"What's a sexy thing like you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

She was to dizzy to reply. "Want a ride home?" He asked again.

"Just leave me alone." She replied weakly.

He pulled her up and had her against the wall. He tried to force himself on her and she was feeling to weak to push him away. She kicked him in between his legs and tried to run away.

"You stupid girl!" He screamed at her as fell front in pain. Just as she was going to blackout she felt a hand preventing her from falling.


	5. Club scene 3

Krillen looked at 18 dance. He wanted to ask her out but he was feeling scared she would turn him down.

He looked around on the dance floor and saw Goku dancing with Chichi. He wondered if Goku asked Chichi out yet.

Should I or should I not? He was debating with himself when he saw 18 coming towards him. Its now or never.

"Hey 18. May I ask you something?" He had never felt so nervous in his life.

"I-I liked you for a quiet sometime," He scratched his head sheepishly. "And I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

18 stood there surprised. He asked me out. He asked me out. She repeated excitedly in her head.

"It's about time." She replied and kissed him passionately. Something she wanted to do for a long time.

Goku looked at Chichi dance. It was now or never to ask her out.

"Chichi. I would like to ask you something?" He said, nervously as he rubbed his head.

Please say he is going to ask me out. She prayed in her head.

"Would you...like to go out with me?" He said fast.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Chichi responded happily, and swung her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on his lips quickly.

Vegeta looked at the sleeping Bulma in the seat next to him. He pulled back the seat backwards so Bulma could lie down. She was sleeping silently and gripping his jacket close to her.

Stupid woman. Gets herself drunk, Vegeta thought. He finally reached her house and pulled over in her drive way. He was going to wake her up when he realized how peaceful she looked.

At least she does not talk as much in her sleep, he thought.

He decided to carry her to her room. He got out of the his side of the car and walked over to her side, and opened the door, and carried her bridal style, towards the house. Damn, Bulma is light.

He managed to ring the door bell and out came a very jumpy Mrs. Briefs. "Oh Vegeta. What brings you here?" She said, then realized Vegeta was carrying Bulma. "Oh dear," She said. "What happen to my little girl?" She asked as she made way for Vegeta to come in the house.

"Your crazy daughter decided to get drunk." He said, still carrying Bulma.

"Oh Vegeta dear. Can you please carry her to her room." Mrs. Briefs continued. "I got to go find my husband."

Before Vegeta had time to protest Mrs. Briefs ran out of the room, humming a song to herself.

"Troublesome woman." Vegeta mumbled, and took Bulma up the stairs, into her room. Once he came to her room, he put her down on the bed, and covered her with the blanket. He was just going to leave when he felt a hand pull him back on the bed.

Surprised, he turned to look at an asleep Bulma holding onto his jacket.

What should he do? He tried to gently take her hand away from his jacket, but she did not let go. She had a tight grip on him.

He decided to lie down with her for a while, until she let's go. Bulma moved closer to him and threw her hand around his waist pinning him to the bed. Her head rested on his chest.

Before he knew it, he was asleep.


	6. Morning surprise

Bulma felt her fingers entwined with someone else's. It felt so nice. She opened her eyes and got a shock of her life. It was VEGETA'S fingers! O my God, she thought. Her head rested on Vegeta's chest and his eyes closed. He slept so peacefully. So quiet. She was not sure whether to wake him up and find out what happen last or let him sleep.

Last night! What happen last night? Her head hurt liked hell. She had to wake him up.

"Vegeta." She whispered.

"Hmph." Was all he said.

She screamed his name in his ear, startling him. He got up and looked at her. She looked at the time, 8 in the morning.

"What woman? I deserve my sleep after dealing with you getting drunk last night." He said as he lied back down,closing his eyes.

"Did he anything happen last night?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes woman," He replied. Bulma's eyes widened. "You got drunk." He finished.

Bulma saw she was still wearing the night before's clothes and grabbed a towel with some clothes to shower.

"Fine. You can sleep. I'll be taking a shower if you need me." She said before leaving for the shower.

Chichi woke up and looked at Goku sleeping next to her. She kissed his cheeks lightly and felt his hand pull her by her waist towards him, holding her in a tight grip.

She looked at the time on her clock. 8am. She grabbed a towel and went to have a shower, then got dressed in blue jeans with a pink top.

When she went back to her room she saw Goku still sleeping peacefully. She decided to start breakfast. When she came into the kitchen there was a note from her father on the fridge.

Dear Chi

Sorry I left early but there was an emergency at work. I will see you later when I come from work.

Love

Ox-king

She squashed the paper and tossed it into the bin. Then began to start breakfast.

Goku woke up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. He looked at the empty place next to him where Chichi was suppose to be. He woke up, had a shower and went downstairs. Chichi was mixing something in a bowl and humming to herself. He sneaked up behind her and grabbed her by her waist when she stepped on his toe and hit him on his head with the spoon. He yelped back, holding his head where he got hit.

"Ow! Chichi. I did not know you were so violent in the mornings." Goku said looking at her.

Chichi then turned around,realizing it was Goku that grabbed her, she went and kissed the spot were she hit him.

"Sorry sweety. I thought someone was attacking me."

I feel sorry for anyone that tries to attack her, Goku thought, not realizing he said that aloud. He held in his laughter before she really hits him on purpose.

"Goku." She said, in a warning tone in her voice.

"I love you Chichi." He said quickly,trying to cover up what he said. He saw her cheeks go red. "Awww...I love you too Goku." She said, while hugging him.

Goku looked at the food on the table, instantly releasing her and running to the table. Chichi looked at him surprised but then, Goku will be Goku.

"Wow! Chi. The food is amazing." Goku said, with his mouthful.

"Thanks Goku." She blushed at the compliment.

"So what are we doing today?" She sat down opposite him and took two pancakes before Goku ends up eating everything on the table.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Let me call B and 18 and see what they up to." She got up to go to the phone and dialed Bulma's cell phone.

"Hello harpy." A very grumpy voice answered on the opposite end. Only one person calls her that.

"Vegeta!" She practically yelled into the phone.

Goku looked up at her. "I thought you calling Bulma not Vegeta." He said, with a confused look. Chichi rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What are you doing with Bulma's phone?"

"Right now talking to you when I could be asleep." He replied.

"Where is Bulma?"

Bulma just came out of the shower, dressed in shorts and an alter neck top. She saw Vegeta talking on the phone then realized it was HER phone.

"Vegeta! Who are you talking to?" She yelled. "And on my phone."

"Here woman. Take your phone." He said, handing her the phone. "Any more screaming and I'll go deaf." He mumbled and left the room.

"Hello? B?" Chichi tried to get Bulma's attention.

"O sorry Chi. What's up?" She relaxed on her bed.

"Before asking you what I originally called for, what was Vegeta doing in your house?" Chichi yelled in the phone again.

"First let me get 18 on the phone." She said dialing 18's phone number.

18 and Krillen were fast asleep when the phone rang. 18 grabbed it from the table and answered it.

"Hello."

"18 hey. It's Chi."

"And B." Bulma added.

"Why are your'll calling so early? Did something happened?" 18 asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing happened except that Goku asked me out." Chichi said calmly.

"What?!" Bulma and 18 yelled. Chichi held the phone at arms length away from her.

18's scream woke Krillen up. "What happened?" He asked looking around the room and saw her talking on the phone. "Goku asked Chi out." She said to him before going back to the phone.

"Did we here Krillen in the background?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah we dating." 18 said and knew a scream was going to come so she held the phone away from her. "Awesome." Bulma and Chichi yelled in the phone.

"Oh Bulma. What was Vegeta doing by your house in the morning?" Chichi asked,suspiciously.

"Vegeta was by your house?" 18 asked again, not sure if she heard right.

"Well, I got drunk last night. This one guy tried to force himself on me." Bulma started.

"What?!" Chichi and 18 yelled.

"Let me continue." 18 and Chichi instantly shut up.

"I had enough energy to kick him in the you know where. I ran and I felt dizzy and the last thing I remembered was Vegeta catching me before I collapsed. Then I woke up in my bed with him next to me."

"Awww...he likes you." Chichi told Bulma.

"What? Chi did you hit your head somewhere?" Bulma asked. Vegeta? Like me? No way! She thought.

She decided to change the subject before Chichi carried on asking about Vegeta.

"So how about we go shopping today?" Bulma asked Chichi and 18.

"Awesome! What time?" Chichi asked.

"How about 11? We could have lunch to." 18 answered. Chichi and Bulma agreed.

"Bye." Bulma said and they all hung up.

Bulma went downstairs to look for Vegeta. She heard her mother humming in kitchen and making breakfast. In the dining, sat Vegeta eating already.

"Morning." Bulma said. She took a plate and went to dish out pancakes.

"Morning Bulma. Your coffee is on the table." Her mother said, cheerfully. How her mother is always so cheerful God knows.

"Thanks mum." She put her plate down opposite Vegeta and started eating. She took a sip of her coffee. Hot and strong. Just the way she likes it. "So Bulma, did you and Vegeta do 'it'" Bulma's mother said, her voice calm.

Vegeta choked on his pancake and Bulma spat her coffee out. Bulma's face went red. "Oh dear. Are you both ok? Your'll need to watch how your'll eat." She said casually.

"Heck no!" Bulma yelled.

"I'll have to agree with the woman. No way will I do 'it' with her." Vegeta said.

"Sheesh mum what is with you?" Bulma asked. Just then, Vegeta's phone rang. "Vegeta! Where the hell are you? And why didn't you come home last night?" His mother yelled over the phone. Before he could reply his mother interrupted him again. "Get your ass home now!"

"Fine. I'm coming." He told his mother. "Troublesome woman." He mumbled but his mother heard him. Before she could reply he hung up the call. He got up from the table, grabbed his jacket and opened when Bulma asked, "Where you going?"

He had one word for her, "Home."

"Oh by the way-we all going mall at 11. Meet us there." Bulma said.

"Hmph." Vegeta's reply was.

He left and went home. He was just about to open the house door when it opened to reveal his mother standing there. She moved aside for him to come in. He walked in and knew he was going to get a lecture. "Where were you last night Vegeta Ouji?" She called him by his full name which meant trouble.

"I was at the club last night with Kakarrot, Crome-drome and the woman." He said.

"Where were you after the club?" She asked, sternly.

"Bulma got drunk so I took her home and I slept there." His mother looked at him in disbelief. Her face softened. "So let me get this straight, you were by Bulma's house?" She asked him again. He thought he was going to shouted at but her face turned into a smile. "O my baby." She said bringing him into a big hug and squashing him. He looked at her confused. One minute she was angry at him now she has a big smile on her face. What is going on? He asked himself thoughtfully. "I knew Bulma and you would make a wonderful couple. She is perfect for you." Vegeta was shocked at his mother's accusation. "Mum. We are not dating." He told her. Why does everyone think we dating?

"Oh." She said disappointment in her voice. "But you do like her." Vegeta turned his head to hide his blush.

His mother noticed this and smirked, a very evil smirk. Vegeta looked at his mother. She got something planned. I have to be careful. He knew when his mother does the evil smirk it's not good.


	7. To the mall

Who knew sitting with Goku in the car is so dangerous? Chichi asked herself. Goku nearly drove over a squirrel and into a tree. Thankfully, they reached the mall just in time. Chichi's hand was grabbing her seat belt tight. Goku looked normal. As soon as the car stopped, Chichi shot out of the car. "Oh sweet ground." She bent down and kissed the ground. "Uh...Chichi?" Goku looked at her in confusion. She got up and smiled sweetly. "Goku honey. Can I drive when we going back?"

"Uh ok." What's up with her? Goku thought.

"Let's go before B has a fit." She grabbed Goku and they walked in the mall. They saw everyone waiting for them. "Hey guys. Where to first?" Chichi asked specifically to Bulma and 18.

"Let's go to Glamour Town. Oh before I forget we need outfits for Saturday." 18 said. "What's Saturday?" Chichi asked.

"I'm going to have a party. My dad is going out of town and will only be back Monday. 17 is taking care of the drinks."18 explained. Bulma linked arms with 18 and Chichi and walked in the store with the guys close behind.

18 and Chichi pulled Bulma away from the guys before asking about Vegeta. "So what happen with Vegeta?" 18 asked.

"Nothing. After he brought me home I think I pulled him on the bed with me and we somehow slept like that." When she told them the last part their eyes were as wide as saucers and her face felt like a tomato.

Goku along with Krillen and Vegeta found some chairs in the store and decided to sit down, knowing the girls were going to take long. "So Goku. You finally asked Chichi out." Krillen said, trying to make conversation. "Yeah and I can't believe you asked 18 out." Krillen blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly.

Meanwhile 18 found a pair of blue-studded jeans with a blue alter-neck top. "18 go try it on." Chichi said pushing her in the change room. "Now to find something for me."

"Olala..." Chichi said looking at the black jeans in her hand and a pink top with a back and silver belt. Wasting no time, she went in the change room next to 18's one.

Bulma saw a turquoise skirt on the rack. It was the last one in her size. Just as she grabbed another hand grabbed it. She looked up and saw it was the same girl that kissed Vegeta at the club. "Excuse me. I had this first so why don't you let go." Bulma told her. "As if. This is the last in my size so I think you should let go."

Bulma moved closer to her. "Do you know who I am?" She asked the girl.

"Do you know who I am? My father is the manager of Capsule Corp." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am Bulma Briefs, heiress and daughter of Dr. Briefs. My dad owns it and can fire yours in a few minutes."

The girl let go and walked away. Bulma carried on shopping when she found just what she was looking for to match the skirt. A baby-doll rose colored top. Before she went in the change rooms she walked up to Vegeta."Vegeta. Your little miss good for nothing was here." She turned and left in the change room leaving a confused Vegeta.

"Uh...Vegeta. What did she mean?" Goku asked him.

"I don't know." Vegeta replied.

"Hey B. What did you find?" Chichi called from the change room next to Bulma's.

"You'll see." Bulma replied.

At the same time, 18, Chichi and Bulma stepped out of the change room.

"Wow!" They looked at each other.

Vegeta was not able to take his eyes of Bulma. She looked so gorgeous. The skirt she wore showed off her legs. The top fitted her perfectly, tight and showing her curves.

He was snapped out of his daze by Goku tapping him.

"What?" He said, turning his head towards Goku.

"Are you ok Vegeta? You look flushed." Goku told him. "You are a bit red." Goku added. Vegeta turned to the mirror in the shop and noticed he was looking a bit red. Argh! That baka actually noticed I was red.

The girls went to pay for their clothes.

"Uhm...guys. Can we go eat now?" Goku asked them, as if on queue his stomach rumbled.

"For once I'll agree with Goku. I'm starved." Bulma agreed. "And plus shopping drains your energy." Bulma added. They left the store to find a place to eat. "Who feels for Italian?" Krillen asked, using a Italian accent on. "Ooo...that sounds good." Goku said. "How about Migliori cucine italiane?" Chichi suggested. "That sounds nice." Bulma agreed.

After they ate, Goku decided to go with Chichi to her house(with Chichi driving of course), while 18 went with Krillen to spend time at the park, leaving Bulma with Vegeta outside the mall.

"So I'll see you later Vegeta." Bulma said, and left for her car. Just as she tried to start the car, it did not start. "Oh no." She cursed her car.

"Woman, cursing will get you no where. Open the trunk." Vegeta instructed. Bulma did as instructed. As soon as the trunk opened smoke left the engine. Vegeta took off his jacket revealing his dark blue shirt that stuck to his body showing his well-toned muscles.

Wow! Damn he looks good, Bulma thought.

Vegeta caught a glimpse of Bulma staring at him and decided to have a little 'fun' with her.

"Like what you see woman." He teased.

"You wish." She rolled her eyes at him.

Two can play at this game Vegeta, she said to herself.

While he looked in the engine she 'accidentally' dropped her lip gloss and saw it roll under the car. She bent down to pick it up. She knew the back of her shirt lifted up a bit and knew Vegeta was watching her. "I got it." She said, standing up holding the lip gloss up like it was a victory trophy.

She felt him eying her. "So Vegeta. How's it going with my baby?" She asked while she put her lip gloss on.

"Your 'baby' needs to go to a mechanic." He replied.

"El...I'll call Jack to come and fetch it." Bulma said taking out her phone.

Jack. Who is this Jack person? Vegeta thought.

"Jack is my mechanic by the way." Bulma said, as though she read his mind.

They waited a few minutes for Jack to come. Bulma was texting Chichi and 18 explaining what happened while Vegeta leaned on the car with his arms crossed.

Jack arrived in a blue van. Jack was a tall muscular man with black short hair and a sun-tanned body.

"Hey Bulma." Jack greeted her as he got out of his van.

"Hey Jack. Can you check my baby for me?"

"Sure." He moved over to the open trunk gazing at the engine. "Engine problems. Sorry Bulma but you can't drive your baby for about a week. I'll tow it and take it to the garage. Do you need a ride home?"

Vegeta did not want her going with Jack so he cut in, "I'll take her home."

Jack had only realized Vegeta now. "Oh hi there. You a friend of Bulma's?"

"Hn."

"Um..ok." Jack tied the car to the back of his van. Before he could drive off he waved to both of them bye.

"So are we leaving now?" Bulma asked Vegeta who still stood in the same position.

"Get in." Vegeta replied and got in his driver's seat while Bulma got in the passenger's seat. Vegeta put the radio on and 'Falling for you' by Colbie Cobalt came on. When they reached Bulma's house Bulma bent over and kissed Vegeta on his cheek. "Thanks." She said got out of the car and left, leaving Vegeta surprised at the kiss.

**Hey guys. I know this chapter is kind of cheesy but I promise I'll do better next chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm still working on the next chapter. Next chapter is a surprise one :D**


	8. Surprise scene part 1

Bulma was shocked at what she had just done. Chichi and 18 would so want to know about this. She picked up the phone and dialed their numbers. "Hey guys. Your'll won't believe what I done." She got straight to the point.

"What did you do?" Chi and 18 both asked her in unison. "I kissed Vegeta."

18 choked on her juice and Chi spat her milkshake. "On the cheek." She added quickly.

"Oh man." They groaned. "Next time go for the lips." 18 advised.

"The party is a perfect time for you to get together with him." Chichi suggested.

"Bulma dear come down." Bunny yelled for her daughter. Bulma said bye, shut her phone and ran down. "What happen?" Her mother gave her a packet and said, "Wear this. We going over to Kiyomi's for dinner tonight."

"What?!"

Vegeta got back home after the mall and decided to watch some tv. He could not stop thinking about Bulma when she came out of the change room in that skirt.

What was he thinking? Vegeta Ouji-number one school play boy. He dated, made out and dumped the girls never had he thought about them the way he is thinking about Bulma.

What am I thinking? I must be going crazy. Must be spending too much time with Kakarrot and Crome-drome, he said to himself out loud.

"If you talking to yourself then you are crazy." A voice said, startling Vegeta. He got up instantly in a fighting stance and in walked his father with a confused look. Vegeta went back to normal when he realized it was just his father along with his mother, Kiyomi and his younger brother, Tarble.

Hey Vegeta." His mother greeted him.

"What's up bro?" Tarble said. Even though Tarble is younger and more polite than Vegeta they get along great.

(I'm going to call Vegeta's father KV- king Vegeta)

"Hn."

"Don't touch the pot!" Kiyomi yelled at her husband. "Go wait with your sons." She pushed him out of the kitchen and went back to cooking. "What's got mum all...uhm like how she is?" Tarble asked his father.

"The Briefs are coming for dinner." KV answered.

"Oh Vegeta." His mother came out of the kitchen holding a packet. "Go put this on." She shoved the packet in his hand. "Uh..." His mother shoved him towards the staircase, smirking a very evil smirk. KV looked at his wife and knew she up to something. "Good luck man." Tarble said to Vegeta and went to his room.

Vegeta went up to his room and opened the packet. He saw a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. He put it on and looked in the mirror before going down.

"Oh you look amazing." His mother said, coming out of the kitchen with a spoon in her hand.

"Why did you want me to wear this?" Vegeta asked his mother.

"No reason." She smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly and went back in the kitchen. "Tarble! Lay the table. KV- you just sit down-" She was interrupted by the doorbell. "Vegeta get the door!"

When Vegeta opened the door Bulma stood there in a light blue alter neck that came to her knees.

She felt awkward standing there with him looking at her when just earlier she kissed him. She noticed that his shirt showed a lot of his muscles.

Kiyomi came out of nowhere and hugged Bulma. "O Bulma come in. Where is your mother and father?"

"They just gone to park the car."

"Dinner is almost ready," Kiyomi turned to Vegeta, "Why don't you take Bulma in your room?"

"Hn."

He walked up the stairs, Bulma following him to his room. His room was neat and tidy. Bulma shut the door behind her which caused Vegeta to freeze. "Woman. Please don't tell me you closed the door."

"Uhm...so." Bulma said confused. Hope he does not think I'm trying to seduce him or something, she thought.

"The door locks and can only open from the outside."

Bulma's eyes widened. "So I'm stuck in the room with you until someone comes."

Vegeta was calm while Bulma was panicking. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!" She banged on the door yelling for help. "Woman, you might as well break down the door."

He walked over to her, grabbing her by her waist and pulled her away from the door. "Uh-what are you doing?" She asked turning scarlet-red. "Moving you away from my door before you end up breaking it."

She turned around to face him. He ran a finger down her arm and watched her jump back in surprise. "You ticklish." He said moving closer to her. He did not notice his one leg shoe there, causing him to trip and fall on Bulma, who fell on the bed with Vegeta on top. He had her hands pinned to the bed and she looked in his eyes.

His mouth was coming closer to hers when suddenly...


	9. Heartbroken

**Recap**

**He had her hands pinned to the bed and she looked in his eyes.**

**His mouth was coming closer to hers when suddenly...**

**Now to see what happens...**

Suddenly their lips touched. Just as Vegeta was about to deepen the kiss the door flew open. Snap! A big flash! Vegeta startled, got off Bulma who was blushing. Kiyomi and Bunny stood by the door with a camera in their hand. "Oh wow!" Bunny exclaimed. "We got the first time their kissed on camera." Kiyomi said excitedly.

What just happened? Bulma and Vegeta thought at the same time.

I just kissed Bulma! Vegeta's eyes widened as soon as he realized what he done.

Vegeta just kissed me! Bulma kept replaying what happened in her head. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she realized her mother got a picture of it.

"Mum! Did you really just take a picture?!" Bulma yelled at her mother.

"Of course sweety. Now to post it on those websites your'll kids use." Bunny answered calmly.

"You can't post it." Vegeta intervened. "It was a mistake." As he said those words he felt sudden pain in his chest.

Bulma's heart shattered as soon as she heard Vegeta's words.

Go ahead and ruin everything you idiot, a voice said in Vegeta's head.

Who are you? He asked the voice.

I'm your inner and I'm here to help you.

"Oh." Bunny and Kiyomi said, not bothering to hide their disappointment.

"I-I did not mean it like that." Vegeta wished he could take back those words. It was a mistake. Those words replayed in his head.

"I understand Vegeta." She tried to smile and hoped her voice hid her disappointment.

"Why don't we eat?" Kiyomi said trying to cut the tension between Bulma and Vegeta.

Dinner was quiet. Bulma lost her appetite. "Excuse me. I'm going for a walk." Bulma said, pushed her plate aside and let to go to the park.

"Vegeta! Young man go after her. You going to drive my daughter-in-law away." Kiyomi yelled at her son. She didn't want Bulma to be driven away. Bulma was like a daughter to her. She stood up, a frying pan appeared in her one hand, the other hand on her hips, walking towards Vegeta. "M-mum." Vegeta looked at her in shock. "Don't you mum me young man. Get your lazy ass and go after her." She glared dangerously at her son. "NOW!"

This startled Vegeta. His mother angry is never good. He got up and left to go find Bulma.

Bulma sat on the park bench crying. Why did she have to like such an ass hole? She kept asking herself why she kissed him back. An the worst part is that she liked it. Tears streamed down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them. To him I'm just another toy. He is a player and he is just going to play with my feelings.

"Bulma!" She heard a voice called for her. She wiped her eyes quickly and turned to the voice. She was shocked to see...

**Who does she see? A mysterious stranger enters...**

**Chaoz**


	10. mysterious stranger revealed

**Recap**

**"Bulma!" She heard a voice called for her. She wiped her eyes quickly and turned to the voice. She was shocked to see...**

"Hey Yamcha. Long time no see." Bulma greeted Yamcha. "I know right. Is it ok if I sit with you?" Bulma nodded. Yamcha saw her face stained with tears. "Bulma, what happened?" He asked her.

"Long story."

"I got time." Bulma didn't want to tell a complete stranger but at the same time she needed to get it off her chest, so she decided to tell him.

"Wait! That Vegeta dude that kept giving me death glares when I was flirting with you at the club." Yamcha asked. "That's the one." Bulma replied dryly. "I'm so sorry Bulma." He swept her in a comfort hug, which she gladly returned.

Vegeta was still looking for Bulma when he caught site of her blue hair. She was in a hug with that guy from the club. What was that guy's name? Oh who cares? He moved closer to them and hid behind a bush to hear what they talking about.

"Why don't I take you to the movies to get your mind of things?" Yamcha asked Bulma. She could use a distraction from Vegeta.

Vegeta only caught the words "take you to the movies" and heard Bulma agree.

Shit! I'm going to lose her to a waiter, Vegeta thought.

Yamcha left the park with Bulma to go see a movie.

Vegeta decided to follow them.

Bulma had the feeling someone was watching them so she turned around and saw no one.


	11. date at movies

Meanwhile...

"Hey Chi. Why don't we go watch a movie?" Goku asked his girlfriend. He was sitting on the couch at his house talking on the phone with her. His father was at work and his mother went shopping. His brother Raditz was on a date with a different girl.

"Sure. When?"

"How about now? I'll pick you up just now."

"Ok...I'll get ready. See you in a half an hour. Love you."

"Love you too." Goku replied.

He got his wallet and over to Chichi's house. When he arrived he rang the doorbell. Where was she? He rang it again...and a couple more times after that. Then he heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Chichi in a pair of black jeans with a yellow top and a towel on her head.

"Oh hey Goku you early." She pecked him on his lip and pulled him in. "Uhm...actually half an hour is up."

Chichi's eyes widened. "Oh my word! It is." She looked at the clock which read 6.30pm. "Oops. My bad. Just give me a few more minutes." She ran to her room pulling Goku along. Goku felt hungry so he went downstairs to the kitchen to eat something.

Chichi was done and went downstairs to see Goku eating a sandwich.

"Ready."

Goku looked at Chichi, his mouth wide open and his half a sandwich in midair.

Chichi wore black leather boots with a pair of black jeans with silver studs running down the side of the jeans and a black V-neck sleeveless top. Her hair was in a high pony with her bangs swept to her side.

"Wow! Chi you look amazing." He said and ate the other half of the sandwich.

"Thanks. Let's go."

They left to the movies. Chichi went to buy tickets and Goku went to get the popcorn.

Chichi came out of the ticket line and saw blue hair. Bulma. Who was she here with?

"Bulma!" Chichi shouted for Bulma, and saw Bulma turn towards her. "Hey Chi. What's up?"

"Hey. So who are you here with?" Chichi asked Bulma. Just then Yamcha came back with the popcorn and tickets.

"You remember Yamcha right Chi?"

"O yeah. Hello."

"Hello." Yamcha greeted her politely.

"Bulma. Can I borrow you for a second?" Chichi didn't wait for a reply and dragged Bulma away from Yamcha.

"Question. What's happening with Vegeta? And where did Yamcha come from?" Chichi asked her friend.

"Hey Bulma. You here with Vegeta right?" Goku came with the popcorn and asked Bulma. He caught a hint of sadness, pain and anger in her eyes. "Nope. I'm here with Yamcha." She said, trying to sound cheerful. "Goku sweety, why don't you talk with Yamcha?" Chichi shoved him in the direction Yamcha was in so she could talk with Bulma.

"What happen Bulma?" Chichi asked her friend.

"I'll tell you later." She began walking towards Yamcha and Goku. Chichi gave up and decided to wait till later.

"Ready Yamcha." Bulma asked him.

"Bye guys. It was nice meeting your'll" Yamcha said bye to Goku and Chichi and left.

"Why ain't Bulma with Vegeta? I thought they would have got together by now." Chichi asked herself.

"Why don't we phone him and ask him what happened?" Goku suggested.

"Let's do it after the movie." Chichi suggested.

"Okay." Goku put his phone away and they left for the movie.


	12. Vegeta in trouble

"Hey 18, I got the tickets." Krillen said, holding the movie tickets up so she could see them. "You don't have to wave it around you know." 18 told him.

"Hey Yamcha." Bulma said. "Yip." He turned to face her. "I'll be back. Need to use the restroom." She said and left to the restroom.

Vegeta was hiding behind a pot plant when he saw Bulma come out of the movie theatre. He turned his head and saw Krillen and 18. Krillen waving the tickets in the air and 18 must be asking him to stop. He sneaked in the men's toilets and dialed Krillen's number.

"Hello. Krillen speaking."

"Crome-drome is the woman anywhere near you?"

"Uh...who?"

"Bulma." Krillen turned his head and saw Bulma just about to enter the toilets. "Hey Bulma." He called out to her. "Hey guys what's up?" Bulma came up to Krillen and 18.

"Just talking with-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta's voice came from the phone.

"Ouch! You don't need to yell." Krillen told him. Bulma looked at him in confusion.

"Uh nothing Bulma." Krillen said quickly. 18 looked at Krillen then felt his forehead. "I think he's losing it." 18 said.

"I have to agree with that." Bulma agreed and gave Krillen a skeptical look.

"Hey! I'm not losing it. The person I'm talking to already lost it." Krillen tried to reason with them.

"Who are you talking to?" 18 and Bulma asked sounding suspicious.

"Don't you dare say my name!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh...my mum." Krillen scratched his head nervously.

Bulma and 18 gave each other a glance. 18 blocked Krillen's mouth while Bulma grabbed the phone.

Meanwhile...

"Uh Chi..." Goku said.

"Yeah." They were still in the movie theatre watching the movie when Goku interrupted.

"I'll be back. Need to use the bathroom." Without waiting for a reply he shot out of his seat heading to the toilets. Chichi turned back to pay attention to the movie.

As Goku ran to the toilet, he saw 18 blocking Krillen's mouth and handing Bulma a phone. Odd, Goku thought. "Hey guys." He greeted them and ran past them to the toilet. Not knowing Vegeta is behind the toilet door, he opened it, the door hit Vegeta causing him to fall. (A/N: feel bad for Vegeta.)

"Sorry Vegeta." Goku yelled from one of the stalls. Vegeta still had his phone on the call with Krillen. Bulma had Krillen's phone and heard he was talking to Vegeta. Aha! So Vegeta is in the men's toilet. She walked over to the men's toilet door and started to bang it. "Vegeta! Get your ass out here...NOW!"

She ignored the glares people gave her.

She continued banging on the door calling for him.

Goku went to wash his hand and saw Vegeta far away from the door. "Uhm...Vegeta. What's going on?" Goku asked.

"The woman is outside going crazy banging the door."

"You must have made her pretty mad. Well, good luck." Goku made his way to leave. Vegeta hid in 1 of the stalls when Goku opened the door. Bulma looked behind Goku to try and see Vegeta.

"Uh...Bulma? I don't think you should do that." Goku pushed her away from the door and closed it. "I'm going in there whether you like it or not." Bulma pushed past Goku and went in the men's bathroom to see Vegeta. Vegeta came out of the stall to see a very angry Bulma in front of him. She actually had the guts to come in the men's toilet. "We need to talk!" She said as she drug Vegeta out of the men's toilet.


	13. Feelings revealed

"Woman! What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta decided 2 can play at this game. "Me! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Is it wrong to come to the movies?" He said in a calm voice. Vegeta decided to play dumb. He liked seen her angry. He thought she looked hot.

"Really now! Why the hell did you follow me here?"

"Who said I followed you?" He asked calmly. By then, a small crowd formed around them. Vegeta and Bulma did not notice the people around them. "Oh please." She rolled her eyes at him and put her both hands on her hips. If looks could kill Vegeta would not be standing in front of her.

Where is Goku? Chichi thought. She grabbed her jacket, the popcorn and the coke and left the cinema. There was a small crowd and she was curious what was going on. She moved to the front of the crowd and saw Vegeta and Bulma arguing. When did Vegeta get here? She wondered.

Yamcha was sitting in the movie theatre alone waiting for Bulma. He got up and left. When he walked out of the cinema he saw a small crowd. He moved to the front and saw Bulma and that guy Vegeta arguing.

Goku spotted Chichi with the popcorn and coke in her hand. He walked over to her. "Goku, what's happening?"

"Oh just sit and watch." He took the popcorn from the box, eating and watching the argument. Chichi looked at her boyfriend in disbelief. He was sitting and watching two of her friends fighting.

"Seriously Goku?"

"Relax Chi. If it gets bad then I'll intervene." He told her, calmly.

"What are you doing here Vegeta? Stalking me? And why were you hiding? Didn't have the guts to confront me?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

This caught Vegeta.

"Is it so wrong for me to come to the movies?"

"When you were having dinner, and then followed me to the movies, then tried to hide from me It IS!" Bulma yelled at him.

"How do you know I was following you and not just coming to the movies to watch something?"

Bulma was practically fuming by now.

"You are 1 confused ass do you know that?" She never let him reply and continued. "You can't make up your mind if something is a mistake or not." He knew she was talking about the kiss. " If you are going to say it mistake then don't do it." She moved closed to him and poked him in the chest with her finger.

_Just kiss her already! A voice yelled at him in his mind._

_What?!_

_Shut her up and just show her the kiss was not a mistake._

_Who are you?_

_Your inner self and judging by the way you currently acting, your inner self with common sense._

_I resent that!_

_Just do it!_

He caught her hand that she was poking him with and pulled her towards him. She looked at him surprised at his actions. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and felt her hands around his neck. He pulled apart and whispered in her ear, "In my room, that was the best mistake I ever made."

He noticed her cheeks turn red. "And I'm going to love doing it again."


	14. back to school

_**Flashback**_

_**"So sweet", "High School love", "What an amazing couple", I heard the murmurs from the crowd.**_

_**"Now you are mine."Vegeta whispered in my ears. "Hmmm...Am I?" I teased him. "Yip." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me, forgetting that we had an audience.**_

_**"Okay people. Nothing to see here." 18 shouted, getting rid of the people.**_

_**"That was so beautiful."Vegeta and I froze at the voice. Next thing we knew we were wrapped in hugs. "Mum. What are you doing here?"Vegeta asked his mother once he was released from the hug.**_

_**"Well, we had to come make sure you don't screw this up."Kiyomi said happily "Should have warned you but it was more fun this way."Tarble added, coming forward with KV and .**_

_**"Did everyone decided to come here?" I asked my mother.**_

_**"Oh of course dear. We could not miss this moment."**_

_**"What a show that was." Goku stated, still eating popcorn.**_

_**I heard Vegeta growl.**_

_**"Who knew Vegeta was the romantic type?"Krillen said, laughing nervously when he saw Vegeta glare at him. Krillen quickly hid behind 18 saying, "I'm shut," causing everyone to laugh.**_

_**"We should be going. Come on Tarble. Don't do anything I would not do."KV warned. I blushed and turned away.**_

_**"We should be leaving to. Bye." Goku said, and left with Chichi. Soon after that, Krillen and18 also left.**_

_**"Hey Bulma." Yamcha came forward. O shit! I silently cursed. How could I forget about Yamcha? I could sense Vegeta trying to remain calm. "Uhm ...Can I talk to you in private?"**_

_**"Sure." We walked away from Vegeta.**_

_**"Look I'm really sorry how things turned out. I-" I was cut off by Yamcha putting a finger on my lip to stop me fro me continuing.**_

_**"Look, I understand. I don't think I like you more than a friend Bulma so it's okay. How about we just remain friends?" he removed his finger from my lip. "I would love that Yamcha. Thanks for understanding." I gave him a short hug. An idea struck me! "Yamcha. There's a party on Saturday by 18's house. Would you like to come?" I offered him. Maybe I could find a girlfriend for him. "Uhm sure. Just say the time and place." I quickly gave hi the time and place which he saved on his phone.**_

_**Vegeta walked over to us, not very pleased with me hugging Yamcha. Not even a day and he is already jealous.**_

_**"Bye Bulma. Bye Vegeta." And with that Yamcha walked away.**_

_**Vegeta came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Finally. Got you all to myself." Vegeta whispered in my ears. "Why don't we head over to your place?" he suggested.**_

_**End flashback**_

This is how she ended up sitting on Vegeta's lap in her bedroom. They sat on her bed with the television on but no one was paying attention to the TV. He had his one arm on her back and the other on her waist and they were currently involved in one heated make out session.

Bulma woke up Monday morning with a smile on her face. Vegeta left the night before and said he was picking her up for school. She grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans, her V-neck turquoise top and her silver pumps. She put her hair in a high ponytail, some cherry lipgloss on her lips, grabbed her backpack and headed down for breakfast.

"Morning mum. Morning dad." She said, as she threw her bag down on the sofa and sat down next to her father.

"Morning sweetheart." and bunny greeted their daughter.

Bulma sat down and ate her breakfast her mother made, pancakes and coffee, her all-time favourite.

"So Bulma dear, what happened with Vegeta?" bunny asked.

Bulma was in the middle of explaining what happened when she was interrupted by a car hooter. Vegeta! She said goodbye to her parents, grabbed her backpack from the sofa and left the house.

"Morning." She greeted Vegeta with a gentle kiss on the lips.

When hey arrived, Goku and chichi were standing by the cherry blossom tree with 18 and Krillen.

"Morning guys." Bulma greeted.

"Hmph." Vegeta greeted in his own way.

"Finally your'll are together." Goku stated.

Bulma blushed and if you looked closely at Vegeta you would notice a blush forming on him too.

Just then the bell rang.

Everyone separated to their different classes. Bulma and Vegeta had maths. Chichi had cooking with Goku. 18 and Krillen had Spanish.

With Bulma and Vegeta

Bulma took her seat next to her friend Zoey and Vegeta sat behind her. Bulma noticed Zoey looking very dazed and sad, which was unlike her since she always had a smile on her face. Her eyes wee red and puffy. "Zoe, what happened?" Bulma asked her.

"Remember that guy I liked, Erik?" Zoey responded softly.

"Oh yeah. You were supposed to meet him this weekend. What happened?""He stood me up." Zoey's eyes started watering again.

Bulma swept Zoey into a hug.

Since the teachers never arrive yet everyone was doing their own things. "I'm so sorry zoe. Did you try to contact him again?"

"His phone was stolen from what I heard. He just dropped of from the face of the earth."

"Forget that ass from the past. You know 18's having a party on Saturday. You should come instead of moping around for someone like that. So what do you say?"

Zoey thought for a second. "Yeah. You know what I will come." She responded. "Now lets get you cleaned up before she comes." Bulma wiped Zoey eyes with a facecloth and reapplied her make up. "Thanks Bulma. For everything."

"That's what friends are for." Bulma replied.

"So enough about me. Rumour has it that you and Vegeta are dating." Zoey said.

"Uhm...yeah." Bulma confirmed. She turned around to see what Vegeta was doing and saw him listening to his iPod with his eyes closed.

Just then the teacher walked in the classroom. "Morning class. Sorry I'm late. Had myself car troubles." Ms Pinkett said in her usual cheery voice, and began the lesson...

Goku and Chichi

"In today's lesson we will be baking." Mr Smith was explaining when he was interrupted by a very excited Goku who started cheering. "Yes!" he screamed with his fist in the air.

"Goku sit down now." Chichi said in a very 'sweet' voice.

"Oops. Got carried away. Sorry." He apologised and sat down.

"Now, before I was interrupted by Goku. Everyone will be getting different recipes to bake." He said as he passed out the sheets with the recipes to everyone.

Goku and chichi got a chocolate cake.

They read what they needed.

_Ingredients:_

_1/2 cup. (192 grams.) Flour_

_1 cup. (201 grams.) Sugar_

_1/2 tsp. (7 grams.) salt_

_1 tsp. (2 grams.) baking soda_

_3 tbsp. (43 grams.) cocoa_

_1 tbsp. (15 ml.) vinegar_

_6 tbsp. (90 ml.) oil_

_1 tsp. (5 ml.) vanilla essence or 1/2 tsp. (2.5 ml) vanilla extract_

_1 c. (237 ml.) water_

_1 egg_

_Method:_

_1) Sift the dry ingredients together. These are the flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, and cocoa. Simply place everything in a sieve and shake it back and forth over a bowl to eliminate clumps._

_2) Stir in the liquid ingredients and stir well. These are the vinegar, oil, vanilla, water and egg. Some people like to add these ingredients individually, but others stir them together in a second bowl and before adding them to the dry ingredients._

_3) pour the mixture into an 8-inch greased and floured round pan. The grease and flour will keep the mix from sticking to the pan._

_4) Bake at 350 degrees F. (175 C.) for 30 minutes._

_5) Let the cake cool for 5 min._

_Frosting:_

_1) Blend the dry ingredients. In a medium-sized bowl, mix together cocoa and powdered sugar with a sifter, whisk, or fork._

_2_

_Mix the wet ingredients. Add the vanilla to the milk, and stir until blended._

_3_

_Cream the butter. In a large bowl, whip the butter with electric mixer or whisk until fluffy and smooth._

_4_

_Combine the ingredients. Add the vanilla milk and the cocoa sugar to the butter, alternating between one and the other._

_5_

_Beat until well-blended and fluffy. If the frosting is too thick, add more milk, a teaspoon at a time. If the frosting is too thin, add more sugar._

_They were finished with the cake mixture and put it in the oven. Goku was tidying up the other stuff while Chichi continued making the frosting._

"Goku sweetie. Can you continue the frosting I need to go to the bathroom?" Chichi asked.

"Sure Chi." Goku replied, a sly grin on his face, which went unnoticed by Chichi.

Few minutes later Chichi came back, a sweet surprise from Goku waiting for her.

"Hey Goku. Are you done?" Chichi asked.

"Yip." He put the cake in front of her. Chichi's eyes widened.

"Aw Goku this is so sweet." Chichi said and gave him a quick kiss.

On the cake written in pink icing was, "I love you more than jelly tots Chi."

Krillen and 18

Krillen was half asleep while 18 was wide awake paying attention.

18 watched her boyfriend from the corner of her eye to see if woke up yet. Should I wake him up? She asked herself. Nah...Leave him. She turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Krillen!" The voice woke Krillen up.

O crap! 18 silently cursed.

"Yes mam." He said nervously, looking at his teacher, Mrs.D who stood in front of his desk.

"What was the last sentence I said in Spanish?" She asked.

"Uhm...Quiero ser ...una sirena con...el pelo rosa." He replied nervously.

Mrs.D raised her eyebrows.

18's eyes widened then along with the rest of the class started laughing.

He knew what he said was not good.

"I swear these days children get even weirder." Mrs.D mumbled and returned to her desk. The bell rang and everyone left.

"So 18. What did I say?" Krillen asked 18.

"Well. You said you want to be a mermaid with pink hair." 18 replied.

"Oh I guess-What!" Krillen said in surprise. 18 just laughed. "I'll see you later Krillen. Next class with Bulma." She kissed him and then left to her next class.

Hey guys. What do your'll think of this? I reposted this chapter since I had a lot of errors. And some previous chapters toos. :)


	15. Authors Note: Please read

**Authors Note**

**Heyaz**

**Next chapter is going to be about Zoey. She is my OC.**

**Small description of her:**

***talkative **

***dark brown eyes**

***long thick black wavy hair**

***brown skinned**

***when provoke she can be very dangerous (Looks can be deceiving) **

**Should have new chapter by next week.**

**Sorry taking long to update**

**_/)_/)_./¯"""/')**

**¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯\)¯¯\)¯¯¯'\_****„„„****,\)**

**Till next chapter**

**Chaoz **


	16. Two Strangers

Chapter 15

Zoey was lying on her bed thinking about her earlier conversation with Bulma about Erik. _Is it possible to like someone whom you never met? Everyone keeps saying it's not but they have never being in my position. Even though we talked over the phone I just loved he way he made me feel. He liked me for who I am and did not attempt to change me. He might have looked like gangster but his personality was the opposite. As much as I like him it's time to let go. Letting go is going to hard but it's the only thing to do. Argh! I need to talk to someone. _

Zoey picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's number, Jessie.

"Hello." Jessie picked up.

"Hey Jess. Zoe here. Would you like to come over?"

"Not today. I have to meet up with Mia." Zoey's eyes widened. _Mia! She is hanging out with Mia. She does not even like her._

"What? Mia? Since when do like Mia?" Zoey silently prayed it was for a school project and not because they were becoming friends.

"Well, Mia is not a bad person to be around once you get to know her." Jessie sounded serious about Mia and her becoming friends.

"Really now? Usually there's an insult following every time you say Mia's name. Are you sick or something?" Zoey asked in a joking tone.

"I'm fine, now get off my case." Jessie answered in a very irritated voice. "I have to go." Jessie hung up rather quickly. _Jessie snapped at me then hung up on me. I wonder what's going on with her recently. She's been acting very distant. I'll have to find out tomorrow I guess._

Zoey decided to take a walk to the park and clear her mind. She grabbed her phone and house keys and left. She rounded the corner and tripped.

Yamcha decided to go jogging. Just when he rounded a corner he felt a body collide with him. He lost his balance and felt a body on him. He looked up to see who it was and saw a girl with long black hair.

"Oh sorry. I was not looking where I was going." Zoey apologized as she got of him. She got a good look at him as she held out a hand to help him up. Yamcha took the hand she offered.

"Oh no. It was my fault actually." Yamcha said as he rubbed his head sheepishly with his other hand.

Neither of them realizing they were still holding hands.

"I'm...Yamcha." Yamcha introduced himself. He felt silly for almost forgetting his own name. He looked into her dark brown eyes. They were almost hypnotising.

"I-I uhm...I'm Zoey." Great! Now he is going to think I'm dumb. Damn he is hot!

He wore a track suit pants with a shirt that showed off his muscles. He looks like a bad boy. She unconsciously ran her other hand on his left cheek where she noticed a long scar.

He quivered at her touch. He felt her soft hands against his scar...then her phone rang and interrupted their moment.

_**I've been everywhere, man**_

_**Looking for someone**_

_**Someone who can please me**_

_**Love me all night long**_

_**I've been everywhere, man**_

_**Looking for you babe**_

_**Looking for you babe**_

_**Searching for you babe **_

She dropped her hands quickly from his face and let go his hand. She answered her phone quickly.

"Hello."

"Hello honey. I need a quick favor." Her mother said.

"What?" She asked her mother.

"Can you pick up your sister? I'm going to be running a bit late at work tonight and so is your father." Her mother asked her.

"Sure mum."

"And there is money in the kitchen if your'll need anything for supper." Her mother added.

"Ok mum. Bye." She hung up and put her phone in her pocket._ So much for a walk in the park._

"I should be going. Bye." She gave a small smile and disappeared before Yamcha had time to respond.

**Hey. The song I used is "where have you being by Rihanna" Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the next one longer. Just want to wish everybody a happy new year and please review. Any queries feel free to send me a PM. Thanks for the previous reviews,followers and favourites. Until next chapter...**

**Chaoz **


	17. New friends

**Chapter 16-New friends**

Zoey arrived at school earlier. She had to find Jessie whom had being acting faulty lately. She looked around the school and saw Jessie standing near the entrance with Mia and Mia's group.

Zoey snuck over to hear what they were talking about. She hid behind a classroom.

"So where are we bunking?" Jessie asked Mia.

"My friend Hitachi said we can go to his house. I gave him the money to get the drinks for us. As soon as the bell rings we should leave and wait for him at the tuck shop."

She saw Chad joining them a few minutes later. Zoey left to go by her locker. _How could Jessie do that? Those are people that she just met a few days ag0o and she is already friends with them? What the hell am I going to do? I have to stop her. _

Zoey took out her phone and dialed Jessie's number. She heard Jessie answer.

"Hey Jessie. We need to talk. This can't wait. Meet me by my locker now." She hung up and waited for Jessie to show up. _I have to convince her not to go. If she goes she might get caught. Her parents will kill her. _

Jessie finally showed up snapping Zoey out of her thoughts. "What do want Zoey?" Jessie asked, not bothering to cover up the irritation in her voice.

'Don't go Jessica." Zoey called her by her full name.

"What?" Jessie asked confused.

"I know about you going to bunk with Mia and her gang. Don't do it Jessica. You know you are going to get caught and when your parents find out how upset they are going to be."

"Zoey, please don't rat me out." Jessica begged.

"I won't rat you out," Zoey muttered. "Only if you don't go. I'm giving you a choice. You either listen to me your best friend or you can go after people whom you only known for a couple days. If you choose them, don't come running crying back to me when your'll get caught." Zoey folded her hands over her chest and tapped her left foot waiting for Jessica's answer.

"You know what Zoey?" Jessica responded. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to be the boss of me. I can do as I please. And I'm not going to get caught." She turned around to leave but stopped. "Why don't you come with me Zoey? It will loosen you up."

Zoey froze. _Should I go? What am I thinking? I can't go._

Bulma, Chichi and 18 were listening to the conversation between Zoey and 18. They could not let Zoey go with Mia. She does not know what type of trouble they get up to. They had to step in.

"No." 18 said. "You are not dragging Zoey down with you. After all the things you told her do you honestly think she will go with you?"

Zoey felt 18 was right. "She got a mouth 18. Don't you think she can speak for herself?" Jessica turned around and came face-to-face to Zoey. "Tell me now Zoey. Do you want to listen to her or come with me?"

"You made your choice Jessica. Now I will make mine. Your choice was to run behind Mia like a lost dog. My choice is to stay behind." Zoey went forward till she was face-to-face with Jessica. She slapped her across her face. Everyone in the hall froze. They stood there in shock.

_Is that not her best friend? Why would she do that? _Everyone knew for Zoey to resort to violence something bad must have happened.

Jessica stood there in shock_. Damn she can hit hard._ Her hand holding the cheek that Zoey hit. "Go." Zoey said although it came out more of a command. "Go now Jessica. Go run after her like the lost dog you are. Oh wait, I should not be calling you a dog. The difference between a dog and you are the dogs are loyal were as you are not."

Jessica was angry. How dare Zoey hit her like that? Just as she was about to strike back at Zoey a hand grabbed her. It was Mia. "Come on Jess. Hitachi is waiting." Mia told her. She gave Zoey one last glare and disappeared with Mia.

"Thanks 18." Zoey said. "I can't believe her."

Chichi swept her into a comfort hug. "You got us here for you. Don't forget that."

"Thanks guys."

The bell rung. Bulma and Zoey left for maths while 18 and Chichi went to their classes.

" , please report to the office. Thank you." Bulma and Zoey were sitting in maths when they heard the announcement.

"Please do the the assessment on page 15 and 16. I will be back in a few minutes."

Everyone started talking about their own things. Vegeta and Bulma started arguing. Zoey turned around and was talking with a girl named Emily.

Few minutes later came back. Everyone turned around and went silent.

"I have just received news that a couple students were bunking and are currently suspended for two weeks. If anyone sees them at school tell a teacher. Also, their parents have been informed." informed her students.

Zoey and Bulma instantly knew it was Mia's gang along with Jessica. _She deserves it. I am not going to feel sorry for her. And no one ratted her out. _

"Karma screwed her up." Bulma said as she high fived Zoey.

"So true." Zoey agreed. "I can't wait for 18's party. I need a couple drinks."

"True that. And I got Vegeta to make sure I don't get completely wasted." Bulma said, causing Zoey to laugh.

**Done with chapter 16. Can't believe I made it this far. Next scene is 18's party :D. Thanks for previous reviews, If you are following this story/ added it to your favourites or all 3. Rate and review please.**** There will be more of the other couples in the next chapter.**

**Chaoz**


	18. Party Scene

Zoey was getting ready for the party when she noticed it was 8.30pm. _Damn! I'm late._ She was setting her hair into curls. She took one last look at her clothes. She wore a strapless V-neck purple dress with a black belt. (One of those dresses that has pockets)She stuffed her blackberry in her pocket and her cherry lipgloss in the other pocket.

When she got there the party was in full swing. People were dancing everywhere and making out.

She spotted Chichi dancing with Goku on the dance floor. Bulma was grinding with Vegeta, 18 was sitting over at the bar with Krillen.

_What the hell I need a drink. _She went over to them and sat on the vacant seat on the other side of 18. "Hey guys."

"Hey Zoe, you looking good." 18 complimented. "I would not be surprised if all the guys rub after you tonight." Krillen joked.

"How about a drink?" 18 offered.

"Okay. I'll take a Smirnoff in the bottle not a glass."

The bartender brought her drink for her. She mumbled a small thanks before grabbing it and taking a swig. "Hey Zoe. You will be okay on your own for a while?" 18 asked.

"Sure. You and Krillen go dance." She said. 18 and Krillen left for the dance floor.

Within a few minutes her bottle of Smirnoff was finished. She decided to go dance. Just as she was heading to the dance floor she felt a foot trip her. Instead of landing on the ground she felt someone break her fall. She landed on top of someone. _This has so got to stop happening. _"How many times are we going to keep meeting like this?" She lifted her head a bit to see whom it was and came in contact with a pair of lips. Very soft lips. _Yamcha? _She got up quickly and helped him up as well. 'Sorry. This time I tripped." She said.

"Didn't that happen last time too?" he said. _Oh shit. Now he is going to think I'm dumb. _

"Oh yeah. This time and last time." She rubbed her head realizing how dumb she must be sound. She looked down and realized she was still holding his hand. She quickly pulled it away. "Sorry." She said quickly. _Great! Now he must think I'm stupid. _She giggled nervously not knowing what to do. "Want to dance?" he asked her offering his hand. "Sure." She took his hand as he led them to the dance floor.

17 was the DJ and decided now was the time to play a slow song. "Now to slow things down." He announced. _Oh no. Note to self kill 17 for deciding to play a slow song now._ Yamcha brought her closer to him. He put both his hands on her waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck. _Wow! I feel like I'm in a fairytale_.

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**You were the prince**_

_**I used to be a damsel in distress**_

_**You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Oh really now._

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**I wore a dress**_

_**You wore a dark grey t-shirt**_

_**You told me I was pretty**_

_**When I looked like a mess**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Well, I am wearing a dress and he is wearing a dark grey T-shirt. _

_**Time slows down**_

_**Whenever you're around**_

_I do feel like time is slowing down. _

_**Can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_We did end up kissing. I lost my first kiss to him and it was heaven. _

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**You've got a smile that takes me to another planet**_

_**Every move you make everything you say is right**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Now that I think about it he does have an amazing smile._

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**All that I can say**_

_**Is now it's getting so much clearer**_

_**Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down**_

_**Whenever you're around**_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down**_

_**Whenever you're around**_

_**I can feel my heart**_

_**It's beating in my chest**_

_**Did you feel it?**_

_**I can't put this down**_

_Oh shit! My heart is beating faster. I think I'm falling for him._

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_Wow! What a song! I think I'm in love with Zoey. Love at first sight. Is it possible? How do I tell her?_

The song ended with both of them looking into each others eyes still holding onto each other.

"Sorry." Yamcha mumbled and let go. "Want to dance again?" he asked her. She smiled and took his hand and they both started dancing.

Bulma was sitting on Vegeta's lap drinking her Reds while Vegeta drank his bear. "Vegeta, look at that. Look at that." Bulma pointed to the dance floor enthusiastically. "At what?" Vegeta asked trying to determine what she was pointing at. "Look at Yamcha-"She was cut of by Vegeta. "Why should I look at that moron?"

Bulma hit him on his forehead. "He is dancing with Zoey you baka."

Vegeta looked at the dance floor and noticed this. "Oh." He mumbled.

"They would so make a cute couple. Let's go dance. I love this song." She said referring to the song 'Bad boys by Alexander Burke ft Flo Rida.' She never gave him a chance to respond before she drug him to the dance floor.

Chichi and Goku were dancing when she suddenly noticed Zoey dancing with Yamcha, and Zoey was smiling happily and blushing._ Oh my word! Does he like her? Does she like him? There's only one way to find out. _So many questions ran through Chichi's mind. Then an idea hit her. _Since the gang and I are staying over tonight with 18 maybe we could get Yamcha to stay too._

"Goku sweetie, can you do me a favor?" Chichi asked him in a very sweet tone.

"Uhm…sure Chi." Goku responded suspicious of her sweet tone.

"Can you ask Yamcha if he wants to stay the night when the party is over?" she gave the puppy dog face.

"Uhm…why?" Goku knew she was up to something by the look on her face.

"Don't you see?"

Goku looked confused.

"Zoey is staying over tonight and it's the perfect time to get them together. I'll go ask 18 if he can stay and you go find out from Yamcha." She pushed Goku in Yamcha's direction and left to find 18.

Goku approached Yamcha and Zoey. "Hi Zoe, mind if I borrow Yamcha for a while?"

Zoey gave him a questioning look but shook it of. "Sure. I'll see you in a bit." She left back to the bar.

"So Goku, how can I help you?" Yamcha asked Goku.

"Do you like Zoey?"

Yamcha was a bit taken back at this. "Uhm…kind of." He replied. He looked like a kid that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I can help you get together with her."

"Really?" Yamcha responded not bothering to cover up his surprise tone in his voice.

"Yeah, so want to stay over tonight after the party?"

"Uhm…but I don't have my stuff and I don't want to intrude on 18."

"Don't worry about that. They want to help you get together with Zoey." Goku prayed he would say yes.

"Ok." _Wow! My prayers have been answered. Wonder if I ask for a life time of food will I get it? _

Chichi found 18 and explained to her what she had in mind to get Zoey and Yamcha together. "Impressive Chi.' 18 complimented.

"What's impressive?" Zoey asked popping out of nowhere. Her hair was messy and she was out of breath.

"Whoa! You look…" Bulma paused to find the right word. "Messy." Chichi filled in.

"I never had this much fun in ages." Zoey said as she sat down on an empty stool and ordered another drink. This time it was something lighter, Reds.

"You and Yamcha are already hitting it off." 18 said. Zoey choked on her drink when 18 spoke. "Uhm…was it that obvious that I like him?"

Zoey asked suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

18, Bulma and Chichi gave her a look that said "duh!"

"What if he does not like me? Oh incase he has a girlfriend?" Zoey said panicking. _What if he just wants to be friends? _

"Nonsense, have you seen the way he looks at you?" 18 asked.

"He never looked at me like that, Zoe. Ever!" Bulma said

"So while the guys are talking why don't us girls have some fun?" Chichi said grinning. When Chichi smiled like that everyone knows she is plotting something.

"What type of fun?" Zoey asked, suddenly very curious to hear Chichi's type of 'fun.'

"Stop giving me those stares. It's nothing bad." She replied to her friends. She turned to the bartender and asked for shots for all of them. "We are just going to get drunk." She winked at them.

"Fine. Let's do it." Zoey said as she took her first shot for the night. The rest of the girls soon joined her afterwards.

The guys were talking and discussing how to get Yamcha and Zoey together when they saw a couple girls dancing on the table to 'Ciara-got me good.'

"Those girls look so familiar." Goku said.

"Oh shit, it's the women." Vegeta said as realization struck him. They quickly made their way past the boys that were cheering the girls on and grabbed their respective girl, including Yamcha who grabbed Zoey and laid them on the sofa.

"I think the party is over now." Krillen said as he looked at the time. It was already one in the morning.

Vegeta got up and announced that the party was over. Everyone was disappointed but left. Once everyone was gone he took a seat next to Bulma, who was still drunk. "Geta, did I ever tell you what pretty hair you got?" Bulma asked Vegeta coyly as she rubbed her hand in his hair.

"Krilly baby, you got a very shiny head." 18 said as she rubbed his head.

'Goku, you got a nose." Chichi said laughing as she pointed to Goku's nose and pinched his cheeks playfully.

"Big whoop Chi," Zoey said as she put her face very close to Yamcha's causing him to blush, "Yamcha got two eyes that are so hypnotizing." She moved away from his face and positioned herself on his lap. "You are so kawaii!" She kissed his cheek. "Awww…look how cute they are together." The other girls said pointing and giggling.

Next minute they fall asleep on the guys. "Next party we need to keep them far away from alcohol." Krillen suggested as he carried 18 and left to go put her to bed. "Night guys and good luck." Goku said and left with Chichi. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and left to the guest room he was suppose to sleep in leaving Yamcha alone with Zoey on the sofa.

Yamcha picked Zoey up and took her to the room he was sleeping in. he remembered Goku showing him earlier which room he was sleeping in. He was not sure about her room .

He laid her on the bed and covered her with the duvet that was there. He was about to leave to sleep on the couch when a hand gripped him and pulled him on the bed. It was Zoey in her sleep. She clutched onto him and mumbled ,"Don't leave." He kissed her on her forehead and fell asleep next to her.

**Hey guys. This chapter is 7 pages with 2105 words. Longest chapter yet. I used the songs;**

**Today was a fairytale by Taylor swift**

**Bad boys by Alexander burke ft flo Rida**

**Got them good by Ciara**

**Rate and review and sorry for late update**

**Chaoz**


	19. Hangover

**Chapter 18-Hangover**

_What a warm pillow_. Then she felt a pair of arms tighten around her waist. Realization hit her, since when does a pillow have arms? She opened her eyes and tilted her head to see who was holding her. _Yamcha Oh my word! I am in bed with Yamcha._ She lifted the blanket up a bit and looked to see that she still has her clothes on. A wave of relief washed over her.

She tried to get out of his grip without waking him up, but did not succeed. Yamcha felt something moving on the bed and slowly opened his eyes.

Zoey turned her head to see if Yamcha was still asleep, but only to have looked him directly in his eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up. _What do I do? What do I do?_ _Oh hell, what do I say?_ "Uh…, hi." She said nervously. Yamcha noticed what position they were both in and let go her quickly. "What exactly happened last night?" she asked him, silently praying she was still a virgin. "And why does my head hurt like hell?"

"Well, long story short, you and the rest of the girls got drunk, danced on the table and when I carried you and put you to bed…,"

"Go on," she said, her voice filled with curiosity of the past night's events.

"Did I tell you that you have a really strong grip?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "You would not let me go when I put you in the bed so yeah, that is what happened."

She sighed in relief. "Uhm… thanks and sorry about pulling you in bed with me." She looked away.

"It's no problem. I should go bath. Goku learnt an extra pair of clothes."

"Okay. Ouch!" she winced in pain. _Almost forgot about the after effects of alcohol. _

"You okay?" Yamcha asked in concern.

"Just a hangover, lucky I carried pain killers." She opened the small draw next to the bed and pulled out a packet.

"You need anything?" Yamcha asked.

"No thanks. I'll be fine."

"You need anything just give me a shout." Yamcha gave her a small smile and left the room.

_Damn, he got such a breathtaking smile. _She grabbed her clothes and left to go find a bathroom that's empty.

She saw a bathroom that looked empty so she decided to go see if it is. Once she opened the door she saw a half naked Yamcha. He was only wearing his pants and his shirt was thrown on the floor at the side of him. _What do I get myself into?_

"Uhm…sorry." She giggled nervously and blushed. "Bye." She turned and left quickly, not giving Yamcha a chance to speak. She found another bathroom to use and this time it was empty.

When she was finished she went downstairs to see everyone already there including Yamcha. "Morning guys." She greeted. "Hey Zoe." 18 said and winked at her, then looked towards Yamcha. Zoey sat down and joined the rest for breakfast.

Zoey blushed a hundred shades of red just looking at Yamcha. "Hey Zoe, are you feeling okay? You look a little red." Count on Goku to point out the obvious. Chichi shot him a glare to shut him up.

"So Yamcha, how did you sleep?" Bulma asked eyeing him then Zoey.

Now it was Yamcha's turn to blush. "I slept well, thanks for letting me stay overnight."

"Oh its no problem. So how was the bed? And pillow? Must have been comfortable?" Krillen said giving him a look that said 'I know what happened.'

"Uh…, it was." Yamcha said as he put his head down and continued eating breakfast.."So, what are doing today? You have to join us Yamcha."

"Sure." _Oh yeah! Zoey's going to be there. This is so awesome. _Yamcha thought as he smiled and dazed off. _Yamcha, are you okay? _He heard a voice interrupt his thoughts. He opened his eyes and realized everyone at the table was looking at him including Zoey. "Way to make a fool of yourself." Vegeta whispered to him. "Are you okay?" Zoey asked. "So, Yamcha what were you day dreaming about or I should rather say who?" Chichi asked.

"Uhm…" Yamcha did not know how to answer this.

"So where are we going later?" Zoey interrupted, causing everyone to turn to their attention back to her.

"Oh I was thinking about the carnival." Chichi answered enthusiastically.

"How about we meet thee at 1? I have to go home first."

Everyone agreed they will meet there.

**Hey guys. Not an interesting chapter I know but next chapter will be all the couples. There will be a few surprises next too. To the people that reviewed this story, added it your'lls favorites/ and is following or all 3 thanks for the support. I appreciate it. ****J**** School has begun so I may not update as often now. Till next chapter…**

**Chaoz **


	20. Author Note: Important

Hey guys

I'm so sorry for the late updates. I'm still continuing the story. Working on next chapter currently. School has being hectic that's why never update so long.

Thanks to me followers, reviewers and faves. Mwaz 4 nw

Adios


	21. Carnival Part 1

**Chapter 19-The Carnival**

Everyone was waiting at the entrance of the carnival for Zoey, who was running late. Bulma, Chichi and 18 were talking about trying to get Zoey and Yamcha alone while the Vegeta, Krillen, and Yamcha were listening to Goku talk about the food that will be in the carnival.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Zoey said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What took you so long?" 18 asked. "Someone was very eager to see you." She said, pointing in Yamcha's direction.

"Hey there, Zoe." Yamcha waved nervously.

Zoey smiled back at him.

"If your'll love birds are done flirting maybe we could go inside instead of standing here."

Zoey blushed and shot Vegeta a glare, which Vegeta just smirked in return.

"Let's go or we going to be standing here for hours." Bulma ordered. They left and bought their tickets, the guys paying for the girls, after Yamcha won the argument with Zoey for paying for her ticket.

"So where do we go first?" 18 asked.

"How about we split and meet back here in 2hours?" Chichi said. Without giving Yamcha and Zoey a chance to respond, they all left in separate directions, leaving Yamcha and Zoey alone.

"I can't believe we done that!" an over the moon Chichi said, "I wonder if they will get together by the end of the night."

"Oh Chi, stop worrying about them, they should be alright." Goku reassured her. Chichi looked around and saw a teddy bear that was a prize at this one booth. It was a big white fluffy dog that had black polka dots and his tongue was out. "Oh Goku, look at that." Chichi pointed to the teddy bear she spotted. "The fluffy teddy bear?"

"Uhuh…it's so cute." Goku moved over to the booth and paid the man there. "So I have to hit down those 4 bottles and I get the fluffy dog?" he asked the man.

Chichi watched Goku hit the bottles down with perfect aim. The man handed him the teddy bear. "You the first person that was able to hit all the bottles with perfect aim." The man complimented. "Thanks." Goku handed the teddy bear to Chichi. "That was so awesome Goku." Chichi kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't we go on that ride?" he pointed in a random direction, and then realized he was pointing to the Drop Tower. "That looks …scary." Chichi raised her head and looked up to see how high the ride was. Goku, oblivious to Chichi's scared face; drug her towards the line for that ride. _Oh Kami, I'm too young to die._ "Uhm…how about we go on a different ride?" Chichi silently hoped he would agree with her, but Goku never hear her. He was the eyeing the Drop Tower from top to bottom.

It was their turn to go on a ride and Goku took hold of Chichi's hand and drug her to find a seat. "This is going to be so awesome." He declared with excitement in his voice. Chichi just nodded and gripped on the safety rail. She felt panic strike her heart like a knife. "Hey Chi, are you scared?" he looked at her face, white as though she had seen a ghost. "Say, you think I will be able to get off?"

Just then the count down for the ride to start began. _Just my luck. _She felt Goku's hand slip into hers and gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, with the other hand she squashed the teddy bear tightly by her chest.

She felt the ride begin, and screamed in fear, along with other people, while Goku screamed in delight. She looked down and felt herself heading for the ground. She tightened her grip on Goku's hand and closed her eyes. _How the hell could Goku just sit and enjoy this? I feel like my heart is going to pop out of my chest now. _

"Chi? You can open your eyes now." She slowly opened her eyes to realize the ride had stopped. She quickly got out of it and cheered in delight. The fear and panic she had on the Drop Tower had completely vanished.

"I will never go on that ride again," she pointed to the ride for emphasis. "Now, I'm choosing the ride."

"Uhm…sure." _This is so not going to be good._

"Good," her smile returned to her face. "Now let's go on that one, the Whip."

After the ride was over Goku was feeling dizzy while Chichi was just bursting with excitement. "Let's go on more. The Kamikaze looks fun." All fear that she had earlier on the Drop Tower had vanished. Adrenaline took over her. After a few more rides Goku and Chichi felt drained out of all their energy. "Hey Chi," right on cue Goku's stomach started making noise. Chichi giggled at him. "Let's go find something to eat." She suddenly remembered a small restaurant that she saw on their way in. "I remember a restaurant on the way in, come on." She grabbed Goku's hand in hers and drug him over to it. She and Goku stood at the entrance when a waitress came over to them. "Hi there, table for two?" she asked, eyeing Goku. Chichi took notice of this and let out a small growl. The brunette waitress showed them to a table inside the restaurant. "Here you go." She handed them two menus, still looking at Goku. "Call me when you ready to order." She fluttered her eyes in Goku's direction. "Do you have something in your eyes?" Goku asked, oblivious to her signals she was sending him. Chichi giggled. "Can you blow it out for me?" she bent down for Goku to blow out the 'dust' in her eye. While she bent down, her blouse fell a bit revealing a bit of cleavage. Chichi's eyes widened then narrowed at the girl. Chichi got up, put the teddy bear in her seat, and pulled the girl by her hair, and threw her against the wall. "Mess with my man ever again and you would not live to see another second of your life." Each word had venom in her voice. She turned around and went back to her seat. Goku stared at the waitress then at Chichi trying to process the event that just happened.

"Now I would like to order a cheese burger and a coke, how about you sweetheart?" _One minute she is fighting with the waitress and next minute everything is normal? Damn, women's minds are complicated._

"So 18, where do you want to go?"

"I have not a clue." She looked around then pointed to a ride. "That one." Krillen looked at it and noticed it was the Floorless Rollercoaster. "Okay. That looks fun." They left to go on the ride. 18 felt the ride boring while Krillen was holding onto the bars screaming for his life. "Are you really that dizzy from that ride?" 18 asked Krillen who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Uhm…I-I-" he stuttered.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and made him sit on a near by bench. "Are you feeling okay?"

Krillen nodded. 18 bent down and kissed him. Krillen felt the dizziness leave him. "I'm feeling better now."

"Good, now let's go on another ride." 18 helped him up.

"I think it's better if I choose this time." 18 shrugged.

"Okay then, what do you choose?" 18 was curious what he will pick. _I just pray he does not pick anything lame._

"The Hyper coaster." Krillen responded with a smile. 18 raised one eyebrow. "Let me get this straight, you felt dizzy on the Floorless Rollercoaster but want to go on the Hyper coaster?"

"Yes I did feel on the Floorless Rollercoaster and want to go on the Hyper coaster." Krillen looked at her confused why she would ask that. "How come?"18 questioned.

"Well, you see the thing was…it had no floor." Krillen said sheepishly. 18 hit her forehead in annoyance, and then laughed.

"I have nothing to say to that."

"I just made you laugh." Krillen suddenly did a small cheer. To see 18 laugh like that that was a very rare sight. 18 laughed even more when he done his small dance. "You got a beautiful laugh 18." 18 blushed and looked away hoping he did not see her blush. Ever since they began dating and Krillen complimented her and told her sweet stuff she always felt a warm feeling._ Even when I kiss him I feel so complete. I am completely head-over-heals in love with Krillen. _She was snapped out of her thoughts by a concern Krillen waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," she got up from the bench. "Let's go before the line gets long." He followed her to the line.

When the ride was over they were both laughing. "That was so awesome!" 18 exclaimed. "I never had that much fun in forever."

"Neither did I. Did you see how that guy's cap fell off?" Krillen asked.

"Who told him go with it on the ride? Some people are so smart." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "So where to next?"

"How about we go eat? I'm starving."

"Sure. I saw a place that sells hot-dogs on the way in. want o go there?"

"Sure, them we can find a table to go sit."

They went to a stall that sold hot-dogs. After they bought them they found a table and went to sit. They ate and talked.

Krillen noticed a guy coming towards their table. He had dark brown hair and was well-built. "Hey babe." He said, referring to 18. 18 looked up from her food at the guy. Krillen immediately stopped eating and looked at the guy. "How about we ditch smallie over here," he pointed to Krillen, "And go somewhere more private."

"How about you get lost and leave me with my boyfriend alone?" she put emphasis on 'alone'.

"Oh feisty. I like."

"The lady does not wish to speak with you so I suggest you leave." Krillen interrupted and was silently fuming.

"I was not talking to you shortie."

"And the lady does not want to talk to you." The guy might me taller and bigger than him but could he fight as much as he could talk. Krillen stood up. "I suggest you leave."

"And who's going to make me?" the guy challenged. Krillen raised a fist and punched him in his stomach hard. The guy fell back clutching his stomach. "I warned you." Krillen's tone was low and dangerous. 18 stood there shocked. She never knew Krillen could fight like that. "Mess with her again and that's not the only thing I'll do to you." Krillen was about to go hit him again but was stopped by 18. "Stop Krillen. He is not worth it." she kissed him to calm him down. To see Krillen angry is not something you get to see everyday. "Let's go." She grabbed Krillen and they left.

**Working on B/V and Z/Y currently. Sorry if the OOC. Do your'll think I should redo or not? Krillen might be OOC here sorry for that. If your'll think I should redo this let me know. **

**R n R... **

**Adios 4 now**


	22. Bulma and Vegeta's date

Bulma drug Vegeta by his hand away from Zoey and Yamcha. "Woman! You can let go now." Vegeta complained. "Ooh, let's go on that ride." Bulma never gave him a chance to respond before dragging him of to the Kamikaze. As soon as the ride started Bulma screamed with excitement and fear. Vegeta blocked his ears. _She screams louder than all the people on this ride combined._ When Bulma got of the ride a booth caught her eyes. There was a guy standing with his girlfriend trying to knock down the 5 bottles for the grand prize-a big teddy bear lion. But he had only managed to knock down three bottles so he got a smaller prize that was a small white teddy bear. _Maybe I can get Vegeta to win me that._

"Hey Vegeta, look at that." She pointed to the lion.

"So?" he raised an eyebrow._ Where was she getting at? She just smirked? That's never good. Oh Kami help me._

"Win it for me?" she whispered seductively in his ear. Her voice like that was enough to make him quiver."Please." she said using her all time favorite weapon on him-the puppy dog eyes. Vegeta closed his eyes. _Argh! Why does she have to do that face? It's so annoying…and yet cute. Cute? I did not just use the word cute. Damn it. Now I'm getting soft. _

"Vegeta," Bulma continued to whine.

"Fine woman, I'll get you that damn lion." Vegeta finally gave in. he walked over to the booth and paid the guy. The guy gave him the balls to hit down the bottles. _I just got Vegeta to win me a teddy bear. Wow! I am a genius._ Bulma smirked at her accomplishment. She watched Vegeta hit down the bottles not missing one. The man handed him the stuffed animal which he brought to her, and literally stuffed it in her hands. "Here's your lion, woman."

"Aw…Thank you Vegeta, my sweet heart." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so there lips met.

"If that's a reward for winning you the dumb lion then I should have done it before." Bulma giggled.

"Ooh…cotton candy." Bulma's voice filled with excitement. She moved over to the stall that was selling it to go buy. "May I have the blue one please?" she politely asked the woman standing there. She was about to pay for it when a hand came from behind her and gave the lady the money. "What kind boyfriend would I be if I did not pay for my girlfriend's stuff?" Vegeta asked.

"Aw…Vegeta, you care." She smiled.

"Never said I do." Vegeta replied, stubbornly, refusing to give in.

"And yet you showed it indirectly."

"Hmph…did not."

"Did too."

"Never."

"What ever makes you sleep at night, sweety." She kissed him lightly on his cheeks. She turned her attention back to the cotton candy in her hand. She took a piece and ate it, then broke a piece and fed Vegeta.

"How do people enjoy that stuff?" Vegeta complained about the candy floss.

"Easy, it tastes good and sweet."

"I rather have you." He nuzzled her neck and slowly started kissing her neck. _Damn, that feels good._

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted. Vegeta stopped what he was doing and grumpily snapped at the voice, "What?" Bulma lifted her head to see who the person was. There stood a guy who looked about 2 years older than them; he had hazel nut eyes with chocolate brown hair. His 3 top buttons on his shirt was opened revealing a very masculine chest. Bulma recognized this person immediately. "Zaheer," Bulma's eyes widened.

Vegeta saw this guy before but he just could not remember where. He looked at Bulma's surprised eye. _Now I remember this guy. He is one of Bulma's ex-boyfriends. Wonder what this idiot wants now. _

"Bulma, is that you? I hardly recognize you." He came forward to hug her but Vegeta put an arm protectively in front of her. Zaheer was the reason for Bulma becoming a player. "What do you want?" Vegeta questioned coldly. No way was he going to let this guy near Bulma. Not after what happened.

"_**Hey guys, anyone seeing Zaheer?" Bulma asked her friends. He was supposed to pick her up from her house since it was their 4month anniversary.**_

"_**Nope, wasn't he supposed to pick you this morning?" Chichi asked.**_

"_**Yeah, that's what he said. I wonder if he planned something or what?" Bulma said, deep in thought. She was snapped out if her thoughts when 18 clicked her fingers in front of her face.**_

"_**Since when do you come this early?" Krillen asked her. **_

"_**Since its our4month anniversary." She said with a dreamy smile.**_

"_**I better go find him." She gave them a small wave and disappeared to go look for her boyfriend. **_

_**I wonder where he will be...**_

_**She went to the parking lot and saw his black polo parked already. Inside the car he was there sitting with Karin, a friend of Mia's. She was sitting on his lap with her arms around his waist and his hands were under his shirt. She could not stand this scene any longer. **_

_**She turned around and ran. She ran to the school's garden-the only peaceful place where she could sit with no worrying her. Her eyes felt heavy. She let her tears stream down her face like a waterfall. Leaning against the tree she wrapped her arms protectively around herself.**__ Love is pointless, painful and overrated. I had my feelings hurt to many times. __**She got up and wiped her eyes. **__Its time to stop being the prey and start being the predator. With a smirk she got up and left.__** She left to go to the cafeteria and ran into Zaheer. "Hey babe." He put and arm around her waist. She removed it and took a step back. "We are so over." She said coldly and left. **_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt an arm around her waist.

Bulma was snapped out of her thoughts when Zaheer started talking. "What's your problem?" he asked Vegeta.

"You are." Vegeta's voice was stern and irritated.

"I just want to talk with her." Zaheer stood there stubbornly and hesitant.

"Well, I only got one thing to say to you." Bulma moved forward in front of Vegeta to Zaheer. She moved her hips seductively and smiled sweetly. Vegeta stood there with a smirk since he figured out what she was up to. "I only got two words to say to you," she wrapped he hand around his neck. Slowly, she brought her knee up and kicked him hard in his stomach. He fell back in pain. "Now that's my woman." Vegeta said, proud of Bulma. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they left to go find the others since time was almost up.

**Super sorry for the late update. Just being busy with school n its sad how much work we get. :( yoh...sorry if this chapter is off and slapdash but being caught up recently. Tell the word and I'll redo it. Thanx 4 previous reviews n sorry if its disappointing. **

**Adios **


End file.
